


[Podfic] When You and I Collide

by artichaud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Frotting, M/M, Magical mythology, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Hogwarts, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artichaud/pseuds/artichaud
Summary: Podfic of When You and I Collide by bixgirl1If asked on his 18th birthday what he thought he’d be doing in three years, Harry never would have been able to predict that his answer would be “letting Draco Malfoy fuck me senseless over the sinks in the loo of a Muggle bar.”This is how the story begins.He never thinks to ask how it ends.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	[Podfic] When You and I Collide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bixgirl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgirl1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When You and I Collide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385389) by [bixgirl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgirl1/pseuds/bixgirl1). 



When You and I Collide by bixgirl1

Read by artichaud

38 min, 15 sec

**[Stream or download here](https://artichaud.podbean.com/e/podfic-when-you-and-i-collide-by-bixgirl1/) **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the painfully talented bixgirl1 for writing this story, which makes me shiver and weep a little every time I read it, as well as for permission to podfic her work! Please go leave feedback for her and make sure you read everything she's ever written.
> 
> I meant to post this weeks ago, but I was in the process of moving, and then processing the move. I will be posting more podfics soon, so make sure you subscribe to user!


End file.
